


Adventures in the Spirit World

by Emirael, skyedancer_rae



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Spirit World Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emirael/pseuds/Emirael, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyedancer_rae/pseuds/skyedancer_rae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles detailing various episodes during Korra and Asami's vacation in the Spirit World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Face Stealer

**Author's Note:**

> So Emirael and I decided that since we have several drabbles floating around in our heads concerning Korra and Asami's time in the Spirit World, we will collect them here for your enjoyment.

With a grunt, Asami pulled herself up the ledge and let out a heavy sigh. She didn’t know what she and Korra had done to anger that giant wolf spirit, but surely it had not warranted them running for their lives. A grin tried to tug at her lips. It had been fun in its own way though she would never willingly repeat the experience again.

She turned to grin at Korra and frowned. Her girlfriend was nowhere to be seen.

“Korra?” Her eyes narrowed as she studied the surrounding area, looking for a trace of blue. It was hard to make out anything in the fog. “Korra!”

They had been right next to each other for most of the chase. Sure, Korra had to take a right around one of the rocky pillars, but Asami had assumed they had still been running parallel to each other. Korra’s voice hadn’t sounded that far away when she had yelled to start climbing.

With a sigh, Asami stood and stretched. There was little she could do about the situation except keep her guard up and search for Korra. They couldn’t have gotten too separated.

She let her gaze wander around the landscape, taking in the scenery. Tall, rocky columns reached toward the sky like islands in a sea of fog. The one she had climbed seemed to be the largest. Several yards away stood a tall tree. Its roots spread through the sky, giving it a foreboding appearance.

Something about the place made her stomach twist in uneasiness.

She needed to find Korra and make their way out of this realm as soon as possible.

A light glowed in the corner of her vision, and Asami found herself turning around to study it. She knew that she should begin walking away from this tree and seeking out Korra, but she her steps took her forward as if drawn to the light.

Something small and brown collided with her, knocking her to her back.

“Hey!” Asami started to protest, but her breath froze in her throat.

It was a curly-tailed blue nose, similar to the ones she and Korra had played with the other day. But unlike those, this one had no face.

A chill washed down her spine. While working to rebuild Republic City’s infrastructure to accommodate the Spirit Vines, she had read a lot about the Spirit World. Some accounts had been more account than others and most had contradicted each other on various topics. But all had agreed on one point: Koh the Face Stealer was dangerous and to be avoided at all costs.

The sound of insectoid legs clicking on the ground alerted Asami to the approaching threat. She schooled her features into an apathetic expression as she rose to her feet.

“Well, well, well,” a smooth voice said. “It’s been so long since I last had a visitor. Please make yourself at home.”

Asami swallowed as the spirit moved into view. “Thank you for the offer,” she said. “But I’m afraid I’m only passing through.”

Koh’s long body slithered out of the cave. The face he currently wore looked like some kind of mask, snow white with red lips painted in forced affability. That smile made Asami’s skin crawl.

“Surely you must be tired after venturing this far into the Spirit World. I’m sure you will find that you can’t complain about my hospitality.”

Yes, she imagined it would be hard to complain when you didn’t have a face. “Forgive me for refusing your offer, but your reputation does precede you, Koh.”

He laughed, face shifting to a curly-tailed blue nose. “I am honored that you have heard of me. And you must be the Avatar’s loved one. I had heard rumors about the two of you visiting the Spirit World, but I had not known they were true until now.”

Asami’s fists clenched at her sides, but she kept her expression blank. “I had not thought our visit would garner such gossip.”

“Human visitors are still rare, and so such news travels.” Koh’s face shifted again, this time to a middle-aged man of Fire Nation ancestry. The face seemed to leer at her as Koh shifted closer. “The rumors failed to mention what a beautiful face you have.”

Her breath hitched, and she forced herself to exhale slowly. “Thank you for the compliment,” she said. “But I’m afraid I must be going.”

Koh circled around her, face switching back to the creepy mask. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a visitor, especially one with a face like yours. Surely you can spare a few minutes of conversation.” When he finished speaking, his face was only inches from hers.

He was trying to intimidate her, but instead she had the sudden urge to laugh. His proximity reminded her of working with Varrick. The man had no concept of personal space and was constantly getting into people’s faces. Working with him on the hummingbird mecha suits had been trying.

If she could suffer through working with Varrick without losing her cool, she could handle Koh.

Asami squared her shoulders and straightened to full height. “My sincerest apologies but I just can’t stay.” She turned on her electrified glove, and the air crackled in warning.

Koh drew back, face changing to a blue oni. “You think to threaten me?”

“She’s not the only one you have to worry about,” a third voice input.

Asami’s heart skipped a beat, and she fought to keep her expression neutral. Slowly she turned her head to glance in Korra’s direction.

Her girlfriend’s expression bore no emotion as she closed the distance between them.

Koh’s face returned to its creepy smile. “Ah, yes, the Avatar,” he said. “I did say that we would meet again last we talked.”

“I’m afraid this meeting will be very brief,” Korra said, “as we were just leaving.” She reached out and took Asami’s hand.

“I must say,” Koh said, facing shifting to that of a beautiful woman with flowing brown hair, “that the Avatars of the Water Tribe have a penchant for choosing the prettiest faces.”

Korra’s hand tightened painfully around Asami’s. Asami could feel the bottled up tension, sense Korra wanting to pull forward and attack.

“Don’t,” she whispered sternly, squeezing back. She held Korra’s gaze for a minute. Don’t show your anger to Koh.

After a second, Korra nodded.

Turning back to Koh, Asami bowed, averting her gaze from Koh’s face. The sight of that woman’s face twisted her stomach. If she hadn’t seen that faceless curly-tailed blue nose, that could have been her fate. “Again, I’m flattered by your appraisal of my looks, but we’ll be leaving.” She and Korra turned to leave together, and she could feel Koh’s eyes burning into her back.

Korra’s grip shook. She led the way out of Koh’s realm, a briskness to her steps that Asami readily copied. After they had put some distance between themselves and Koh, they entered a sparse forest, the branches bearing ocher foliage.

Korra released her hand as they moved to survey the area. Asami hesitated a glance behind them, but to her relief saw no sign of Koh. Beside her, Korra closed her eyes briefly, communicating with Raava. “Okay,” she said. “I think we’re safe for now.”

Asami let out the breath she had been holding. “Well, that was nerve-racking.”

Korra startled her by latching onto her shoulders. Her hands still shook. “Are you okay?” she asked, eyes frantically searching Asami for any sign of injury.

“I’m fine,” Asami said.

“Are you sure?” Korra held her gaze for a moment before pulling her into a tight hug, burying her face in Asami’s shoulder. “When Raava warned me that we were in Koh’s realm, I was so worried about you. And so I went racing to find you only to realize that Koh had already found you and I couldn’t see your face at first, so I thought--”

Asami kissed her temple. “Hey, it’s okay. We’re both okay. We didn’t get eaten by a giant wolf spirit, and we escaped Koh with our faces intact.”

Korra laughed. “Yeah, because I like my face where it is. And I like your face too.”

“I’ve been told it’s a very pretty face,” Asami responded, hoping to ease the lingering tension. She tried to laugh, but the sound came out forced.

Korra’s smile softened. “It is,” she said, leaning in to kiss Asami. “But you’re more than just a pretty face. You’re so kind and compassionate and intelligent and wonderful.” She   
peppered each compliment with a short kiss.

Asami blushed. “You’re pretty wonderful yourself.” She kissed Korra one last time before pulling back and grabbing Korra’s hand. “Let’s find a nicer part of the Spirit World to visit next.”

“Yeah,” Korra agreed. Already, the fog had begun to disperse and blue invaded the sky. A few violet flowers grew near the base of one tree. Grinning, Korra tugged Asami over to the flowers and touched the petals. They turned into butterflies, fluttering to the sky. “Wanna see where they lead us?”

Asami returned the grin. “After you.”

Laughing, they took off after the butterflies into the forest as vibrant colors returned to the landscape, eager to see where their vacation took them next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even an attack can't ruin the good time they planned to have on their vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was based on skye's picture.

“I thought you said the Spirit World was peaceful!”

Korra glanced up in time to see Asami dodge backwards, out of the flowers’ range. Their eyes met and Korra shrugged. “I mean, it is!” She ducked and sidestepped out of the other flower’s reach. “Sometimes! In some places!”

Asami laughed and rolled closer, coming up to shock one of the flowers at the base of its petals. “Maybe you should have clarified that,” she shouted over the flower’s dying screech.

“Sorry!” Korra grimaced as she leapt into the air, flipping so she had the perfect angle to send a fireball down the other flower’s throat. She landed and glanced back in time to watch it catch fire from the inside out.

Thankfully, she and Asami were unhurt. “Sorry,” Korra said again, making her way over.

“Korra, it’s alri-”

The spirits within the flowers left them with a pop. “Hey! We were just having fun!” one of them said.

The other crossed root-like arms. “Yeah, you didn’t have to get so mad! We try to eat everyone who comes our way!”

Korra crossed her arms. “Get lost. That’s not exactly everyone’s idea of fun.”

Behind her, Asami giggled. Korra ignored the spirits stalking off and turned around.

“I’m so sorry,” Korra said again. “We came out here to have a good time and ended up getting attacked.”

Asami laughed lightly and brushed some of Korra’s hair back behind her ear. “And being eaten wasn’t my idea of fun, but I’m still having a good time with you, Korra.”

A blush spread across Korra’s cheeks. “You are?”

Asami nodded and slipped a hand into hers. “I am.” She winked. “Besides, this way it’s not like either of us forgot flowers to bring to our first date.”


	3. Pai Sho and Timely Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After visiting with Iroh in the Spirit World, Korra and Asami talk about Pai Sho and Korra gets a couple kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This occurs before the Koh drabble, right after they leave Iroh for the first time. The drabbles aren't in any particular order, so that might happen occassionally.

“Goodbye Korra, goodbye Asami!”

Korra turned around and saw Iroh waving, so she waved back. “See you, Iroh!” she called back.

“We’ll have to play again sometime!” Asami shouted back.

This prompted a hearty laugh from Iroh, who turned back to the table with his spirit friends.

Korra sighed. “That ‘sometime’ better not be anytime soon,” she grumbled.

“Aww why not?” Asami slipped her hand into Korra’s and leaned their shoulders together. “I’m really glad you introduced me. I was hoping we could drop by on our way back out of the Spirit World.”

“Nope. No can do.” Korra shook her head. “If we drop by to see Iroh, you’ll want to play Pai Sho again. If you two play Pai Sho again, it will take two days to conclude the event. Again.” Korra squinted suspiciously at Asami. “And by that point I’m guessing you two will both have something to say about having ‘truly comprehended the other’s playing style’ or something, and  _that_  will require yet another game to fully explore.” She took a deep breath and stuck her tongue out. “So no.”

Asami chuckled. “The game wasn’t two days. Days don’t even really exist here the same anyway.”

“I was estimating.”

As they walked into a grove of trees, Asami pulled on her arm a bit, tugging Korra to a stop. She turned and looked up just in time for Asami to lean down and plant a gentle kiss on her cheek.

“Thank you for waiting,” she said. “It’s been a while since I played such an engaging game of Pai Sho and I’m glad you wanted to introduce me to Iroh.”

A mild blush colored Korra’s cheeks. Her lips pulled into an involuntary, silly smile. “I’m glad you two enjoyed one another’s company,” she said, giving Asami’s hand a brief squeeze.

They resumed walking together, quietly happy. After a minute, Asami cleared her throat. “So... no dropping by to visit him again on our return trip?”

“Fine.” Korra huffed in mock frustration. After a beat, she snapped her fingers. “Wait, what if you guys had to play a timed match? Time limitations by turn, or something.”

Asami tilted her head. “Timed Pai Sho? I haven’t heard it done before, but it would add an interesting strategic element.” She smiled. “I’m game, and I’m sure Iroh would be as well.” Her eyes glinted. “Plus, then maybe we can play multiple games.”

Korra groaned and put a hand to her forehead in distress. “Your brilliant mind, on display so much in so little time! Can the Spirit World handle it?”

“Stop that.” Asami pushed her shoulder against Korra’s.

Korra took the opportunity to slip her hand out of Asami’s and around her waist. “Maybe for another kiss,” she said.

She got one.


End file.
